My Fiance, the Delivery Boy
by ichigomilkk
Summary: Chichi was not going to let Hercule get away with stealing her son's biggest accomplishment. So she decided that she would corner him and demand that he give her son something in return: his daughter's hand in marriage. G/V
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: I know that by now almost everyone has seen the meme of Gohan saying, "He took my greatest accomplishment, I took his daughter's virginity". Well, what if Chichi had cornered Hercule after he took credit for defeating Cell and demanded something in return: Videl's hand in marriage.**

**Author's Notes: I'm not really sure where I plan to go with this fanfiction. But Gohan and Videl are my favorite couple from DBZ so I wanted to write something about them.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama and not me. If it belonged to me, there would be more romance in it. And it would probably be less awesome.**

It was a dark, rainy day. It had been a week since the passing of the Cell games. Cell had been destroyed by the world champion, Hercule Satan. At least that's what the unsuspecting people of the world thought. The world was now safe and the celebrations of Cell's defeat had not yet ceased. Everyone was happy. Everyone except the Z fighters. They were happy to be alive, that was for sure, but they had lost someone very important to them on that day and it didn't seem like something they should celebrate. A son had lost his father, and a wife her husband. For them, it was a time of sorrow.

Son Gohan was crushed. He had defeated Cell. It should have been one of the proudest moments of his life, but all he could think about was his father's death. And it certainly didn't help that the silly looking man with an afro had taken credit for what he had done.

The Z fighters had gathered together on this day to mourn the death of their beloved friend, Son Goku. Even his self-proclaimed rival Vegeta had shown up to give his support to the Son family. However, Vegeta wasn't necessarily interested in attending a gathering to mourn Kakarot's death, what he was interested in was the hear the surprise that his woman was going on and on about. However, as soon as he got there, it was obvious to him what the surprise was. He could sense it. Kakarot's wife was pregnant with her second child. He rolled his eyes. That moron would decide to die and leave his wife to raise his second son. He couldn't even properly raise his first one. He had left that to the green bean.

_Speaking of his first son, _Vegeta thought, looking for Gohan. He saw the boy's dark face looking down at the table. _How annoying,_ he thought. This kid had been able to do what he, the prince of all Saiyans couldn't do, what nobody else could do, and he was upset about the factthat his father had _chosen_ to remain dead, when he should be proud and boasting of his accomplishment. He growled, how dare that Kakarot die when he didn't have the chance to beat him yet. Calming down, he changed his focus to the conversation between the small bald guy, and his woman's weakling ex-boyfriend. He couldn't be bothered to call them by their names.

"I can't believe Hercule took credit for beating Cell," he heard the bald one say. This was his first time hearing this information. He didn't like sitting in front of the video box like his wife did when she was feeding Trunks, so he didn't know any of the news that happened on this mud ball of a planet. _Now that's something to be upset about,_ he frowned and looked back at Gohan. The look on the young boy's face was starting to annoy him. He stood up and walked over to Gohan, crossing his arms.

Gohan noticed the shadow looking over him, but was too deep into his own thoughts to care. This just frustrated Vegeta even further. He grabbed Gohan by the hair and thrust his face up so that he was looking at him directly. Everyone in the room stopped to look at them.

"What are you doing to my baby?!" Chichi screeched from table next to Bulma.

Vegeta looked the boy in the eye for a second. He could feel the negative emotion radiating from the boy. It was driving him crazy. "What is wrong with you, brat?! You are acting like a pathetic emotional human! You're a Saiyan, you're better than that!" Gohan blinked, unsure of whether Vegeta was giving him a compliment or not, but then cringed as he felt his hair being pulled on again. "How long are you going to sit here feeling sorry for yourself?" Vegeta asked, raising his voice at the shocked young boy. The spectators also watched in amazement. They had never seen Vegeta act this way before.

"I would have killed to be in your shoes right now and be the one who beat Cell. But I wasn't strong enough. I am the prince of all Saiyans! And you're just the half-breed son of third class buffoon!" He yelled.

Gohan glared at him. He would not tolerate Vegeta talking badly about his father. Especially not today, "Don't you dare call him a buffoon," he said, grabbing Vegeta by the collar.

To his surprise, Vegeta just smirked at him, "And finally, you're beginning to act like a Saiyan. I thought there was no hope for you." Gohan looked up at Vegeta and let him go, "Stop feeling sorry for yourself. It's disgusting and it's bothering everyone else. There is no pride in self-pity." He said, sneering as he turned around. "And besides, I believe that your mother has some good news."

Everyone turned to Chichi whose eyes were wide. How had Vegeta known that she had good news? She had told everyone that she had a surprise, but hadn't said anything else about it. Recovering from her shock, she slowly stood up.

"Oh wait," she heard Bulma say, pulling out some Champagne. "If it's good news, then we need to do cheers!" She said excitedly.

"Nope, sorry," Chichi said, smiling and rubbing her stomach, "I can't drink. I'm pregnant!" Most people would be upset to know that they were pregnant after their husband had just died, but not Son Chichi. She knew that having a baby would be the perfect thing to distract her and her son from his death.

"No way!" Bulma squealed. "This is so exciting! Now Trunks will have someone to play with!" she said, giving her friend a hug.

The Z fighters took turns giving the Chichi their congratulations while Gohan stood there frozen. He was going to have a baby brother or sister. He felt a wave of emotions going through him. All of his previous thoughts had disappeared and were replaced by thoughts of his new sibling until he realized that this baby would grow up not knowing his or her father. Gohan was extremely saddened by the thought. There had been a lot of times when he was growing up that his father wasn't around, but at least he knew that his father loved him and was out there somewhere. He couldn't imagine a life without him. He could feel Vegeta's glare from across the room. He must have had the same hopeless look that he had on his face before. But this was different. This baby gave Gohan a goal, a purpose in life. He was going to make up for the fact that this baby had no father by being the best brother ever. He smiled as he thought of all of the things that they could do together.

Chichi looked over at her son and smiled warmly. It was the first time she had seen her son smile in a while. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you Gohan," she said, "I'm sure you're going to be a great older brother."

After a while, she broke the embrace. "That's not the only news I have." She said, suddenly turning serious. "Yesterday I went to Hercule, that no-good liar who took credit for my baby's accomplishment, and I demanded that he somehow repay us."

Everyone in the room cheered with the exception of Vegeta who just smirked as he imagined the terrified look on the champ's face while he was "negotiating" with Chichi. He knew how terrifying Kakarot's mate could be when she was angry.

"He was so terrified that he offered to come clean about the whole thing," she said, smirking. "But I told him that my baby doesn't need that kind of pressure in his life right now."

Everyone in the room looked at her like she was crazy, "But why?" Yamcha asked. "You could get all the money and the fame!"

"And have everyone find out that my baby's an alien!" she screamed, "There is no way that we want to be surrounded by reporters. I don't want people following my son wherever he goes." The group nodded. It made sense. They did live all the way out in the middle of nowhere for a reason.

"I was just about to suggest that he just give us a large sum of money when his daughter came out into the room and started screaming at him for lying to her," Chichi grabbed her handkerchief and pretended to start crying, "That poor girl. That idiot even lied to his own daughter," she sighed and put away her handkerchief. "I wanted to do something for her. She was so spunky and cute! She reminded me of myseld when I was her age. And that made me think. I asked Hercule how old she was."

The room was silent. Gohan stared at his mother. He did not like where this was going.

"It turns out," Chichi continued, "She happens to be the same age as my Gohan!" she squealed and jumped up and down excitedly. "Isn't that great Gohan?!"

Gohan's mouth twitched and he laughed nervously, "Yeah… great mom… What did you do?"

"It's the perfect plan actually. Once you guys turn 18 you will get married and then you'll marry in to Hercule's fortune, which is actually yours anyways! And in the end, when that sucker dies, you'll get all of his money!" She said happily.

The room was silent. Even for Chichi, this was outrageous. Gohan was just a kid. There was no way that he was even thinking about getting married. Everyone turned when they heard someone laughing in the corner. They knew that it was a bad idea when the one laughing was Vegeta.

"Are you insane?!" Gohan yelled his mom.

Chichi frowned at him, "Insane? Gohan this is the perfect plan! This young girl is a martial artist! And she's rich! She's perfect wife material!"

"But mom, I don't even know her!" Gohan exclaimed, "Does she even want to marry me?"

Chichi frowned. Actually Hercule's daughter was pretty upset when her father had considered giving away her hand in marriage. But she wasn't about to let Gohan know that. "Of course she does! Who wouldn't want to marry my perfect little angel?" she said, reassuringly.

Gohan felt like he was going to faint. This was too much news for one day. He had gotten a younger sibling and a fiancé all in one day. His legs felt like they were about to give out so he pulled out a chair and sat down. He heard Vegeta laughing harder and figured that he must have had a pretty awful look on his face.

"Now Gohan, when you turn 17, I'm going to send you to Orange Star High School and you can meet her!" Chichi told him. She and Hercule had agreed to this so that Gohan and Videl could live like normal teenagers until they graduated high school and got married.

Gohan suddenly had a massive headache.

* * *

"I can't believe you!" Videl screamed, tears pouring down her face, "How could you do this to me?!" She threw all of the pillows off of her bed at her father. "You lied to everyone, even me! And now you're telling me that I have to pay for it by getting married to the Delivery Boy?!" She had to admit that the Delivery Boy was pretty cute, and strong at that, but she didn't know anything about him. He was probably a muscle-headed idiot like all of the men at her father's gym, of that guy Sharpener in her class. "Don't you care about me at all?!" She shouted.

"I do care about you, Videl," Hercule said, his voice breaking, "That's why I have to do this." He wasn't one to get emotional, but he felt guilty for the first time since the Cell games. His intentions were pure. He just wanted to give his little girl the life she deserved. He had just told a little white lie and now it had become a huge deal and it was causing his daughter to suffer. "Videl, believe me. This is the best way. If I came out about the Cell games, then we would lose everything. We'd be homeless."

At this point, Videl had stopped crying and was shaking with anger. She couldn't do anything and she knew it. That was what aggravated her the most. She needed a way to take out her frustration. She stormed past her dad and out of her room.

"Videl, honey, where are you going?" She heard her dad calling. But by that point, she was already almost downstairs. She hadn't yet gotten used to the new mansion that was built for their father after he "defeated" Cell, but she did know how to get to her favorite room: the gym. She ran into the gym and threw all of her anger and frustration into one punching bag. She did this multiple times until she was exhausted and could barely stand. She fell to the ground panting and then started to think about the Delivery Boy and wondered what kind of life he was living while she was living in this giant mansion. The mansion that should have been his.

**That's it so far! Leave me a review and let me know how it is!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: Wow. I was not expecting to get that many reviews. I went out shortly after posting this fic and came back the next morning to 15 reviews. I thought I was still drunk, or at least dreaming. **

**I guess the one thing that I should say is that I apologize for the fact that I'm not really a good writer. Actually, the reason that I started writing fanfictions is because my English is so atrocious that I wanted a way to practice that isn't completely boring. My family and friends in the US constantly make fun of me because since I started living in Japan my English doesn't make sense anymore. They said I don't speak English anymore, now I can only speak Engrish. So if there are any obvious typos or words or sentences that just don't make sense or could be considered "Japanese English", please let me know, because I am probably making the same mistakes in my personal life as well. But if they are just careless mistakes then I apologize. **

**Anyways, thank you all for your kind reviews and following this story. You guys are so awesome. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. But I will own a copy of "Battle of the Gods" in two weeks. **OwO

It was a warm, peaceful day in Mt. Paozu. Son Gohan awoke to the sound and smell of bacon cooking in the kitchen. His mother had learned quite some time ago that the smell of food was the best way to wake a Saiyan up in the morning. He heard his stomach growl before stretching his arms and pushing himself out of bed. He looked over to the table next to his bed where a change of clothes was set out next to a note. He picked up the note and read it:

_Here are the clothes I picked out for your first day of school. Aren't you excited?!_

He sighed. He was 17 years old, a little bit too old for his mother to be picking out his clothes every morning, but he knew that there was no questioning his mother's judgment. An argument with Son Chichi was always never a winning battle.

He unfolded the clothes she had set out. There was a white, long-sleeved shirt, a black vest, a pair of high-wasted orange pants, and a pair of underwear with a teddy bear on the backside. He obediently put on his clothes and checked himself out in the mirror. He noticed that the white shirt did a good job of covering up his muscles, which he was pretty thankful for. Altogether he didn't look too bad, he thought with a smile. He grabbed his Orange Star High School badge off of his desk and clipped it onto his vest. He posed a few times in the mirror until he was interrupted by his younger brother.

"What are you doing?" Goten asked his older brother innocently.

"N-nothing, Goten!" Gohan laughed and rubbed his neck.

Goten looked up at his nervous older brother and shrugged, "Mom says we can't eat breakfast until you're ready," he said, rubbing his hands on his stomach.

"Oops. Sorry!" Gohan laughed, following his brother into the kitchen.

"Oh my baby! You look so handsome!" his mother squealed as soon as he walked in.

Gohan laughed and rubbed his neck, "Thanks mom."

"I know that your fiancé and every other girl in the school is going to love you!" Gohan frowned. He always felt uncomfortable when his mother referred to a girl that he didn't even know as his fiancé. Sometimes he hoped that the whole thing about marrying Hercule's daughter was just a sick joke. But he knew his mother better than that.

Chichi filled the table with pancakes and bacon. She grabbed a plate for herself before motioning for the boys to start eating. Mealtime was always silent in the Son family, except for the noises from food being shoved down the two boys' throats.

After they finished eating, Gohan decided that it would be best for him to go to school. It was still a little bit early, but his mother had told him that there was paperwork that he needed to fill out. He was ready to leave when he felt a tug on his pant leg.

"Do you really have to go?" His younger brother asked. Gohan felt a little bit guilty. There wasn't much company around in the middle of nowhere, but Goten had never seemed to mind before.

"I'll be back before you know it," he said, giving his brother a reassuring smile.

He hugged his mother and took off into the sky.

It was a 15-minute flight to Orange Star High School. Gohan figured that the flight to school might be the best part of his entire day. It was relaxing and the scenery was great, at least until he got into the city.

When he got to the city, he checked for an area where he couldn't sense any ki and flew into an abandoned alleyway that was generally close to the school. As soon as he landed he heard the sound of gunshots nearby. He peeked his head out from the alleyway and saw two men wearing ski masks and holding guns near a bank. They seemed agitated and looked about ready to shoot the next person that moved.

'This isn't good,' Gohan thought, 'I should help out, but I need a way to make sure that no one will recognize who I am.' He racked his brain, trying to think of a way to disguise himself, but time was running out. One of the two masked men was now pointing his gun at an innocent civilian.

He wasn't sure if it was his best plan, but in a rush of adrenaline, Gohan went Super Saiyan and flew over to the man who was just about to shoot at any second. He grabbed the man's gun and crushed it. He watched as the man's eyes widened and his expression changed to one of fear. He then heard gunshots from behind him and turned around to see bullets heading his way. He grabbed and crushed all of them before suddenly appearing in front of the second man and destroying his gun as well. With a small tap on the back of the robbers' heads, they were out cold.

The area around the bank was silent as people watched with fear and in awe. Embarrassed by all of the attention, Gohan took off into the air without a word.

As soon as he was out of sight, a small, black-haired girl ran onto the scene. "Where are the robbers?" She asked upon seeing the police chief.

Still in shock, it took the police chief a while to answer, which gave Videl a while to look around. She noticed that all of the people in the immediate area had the same surprised look on their face as the police chief, and there were two men with ski masks passed out on the floor.

"Somebody came and took care of them," the police officer mumbled, still recovering from shock.

Videl frowned and clenched her fists, "What do you mean somebody took care of them?! Somebody is trying to steal my job?!" she asked furiously. "Who was it?!" she demanded.

The police chief scratched his head. "I'm not sure, Videl. He came out of nowhere. He had golden hair like the guys in the Cell games and looked to be about your age." At the mention of the Cell games, Videl froze. If he had golden hair and was about her age, the chances of him being the Delivery Boy were high. She growled. So he thought that he could take her job? As if the thought of someday being forced to marry him hadn't made her hate him enough.

It was then that she saw a suspicious looking person with spiky black hair that seemed to defy the laws of gravity walking in the direction of Orange Star High School. She saw that he had their school uniform but she didn't recognize him. And he looked guilty of something. She stomped over to him.

"You wouldn't have happened to have seen anything important, would you?" She asked, giving him her meanest look.

The boy raised his eyebrows in an innocent matter, "W-why no, ma'am." He said, trying to sound calm, but his voice betraying him.

Videl glared at him, "I see that you go to my school," she said, motioning towards his Orange Star High School badge.

The boy blinked. He had never seen a more terrifying woman in his life. This girl could even give his mother a run for her money. "Y-yeah. I'm new. Today's my first day." He said.

Videl glared at him one last time, but decided to leave him be. She had the rest of the school year to find out what this guy was hiding. "Fine, then. See you around." She said, in her best attempt to sound friendly that still sounded rather hostile to the black haired boy.

She then stomped past him and walked towards the school. Upon arrival, she went straight to her class where her best friend Erasa, a bubbly girl with short blonde hair squealed as soon as she walked into the room.

"Did you get to see him?!" She asked her dark haired friend.

Videl frowned. "Who?" She asked.

Her friend smiled, "The Golden Fighter!" She said with a little bit too much enthusiasm.

Videl frowned. News sure did travel fast. How her friend had managed to hear about the new crime fighter already was beyond her.

"Is that what they're calling him?" She said with little enthusiasm, sitting down at her seat.

"Yeah," Erasa continued, "And I heard he's a cutie!"

"Well, there's no way that he's as handsome as me," she heard a voice coming from her other side. She knew the voice to be Sharpener, her friend and the class jock. He used to have a huge crush on her and would spend most of his time trying to impress her until he found out that she was already engaged, a secret that only he and Erasa knew. Now he spent most of his time trying to impress their other friend.

"Whatever you say, Sharpie," Erasa said, giggling. Videl knew this giggle, and she didn't like where the conversation was headed, "So Videl, do you think he is the Delivery Boy?" Erasa asked, trying to contain her excitement, but failing.

Videl frowned, "I hope for his own safety that he's not." She growled.

"Oh Videl, but it's so romantic! You two could totally like, fight crime together!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"I don't need a partner!" Videl yelled, standing up and throwing her hands on the desk. She hadn't been this frustrated in a long time, but whenever anyone brought up the Delivery Boy, he had this effect on her.

Her best friend sighed, "Oh Videl, why don't you at least _try_ to like him, just a little?" She asked, disappointment taking over her voice. "I mean, your dad decided that he was the perfect match for you! Even though he's not as strong as your dad, he still stood up to Cell when he was so young! He's brave! And good-looking! You're actually pretty lucky if you ask me!"

Before Videl could say anything, their homeroom teacher walked in. "Well class, today we have a new student," he motioned to the door where the same boy Videl had met this morning walked in. He looked pretty nervous and was scratching his neck. "This is Son Gohan, he got perfect scores on his entrance exams. You slackers could learn from him." Their teacher said.

At this comment, the boy managed to look even more nervous, if that was even possible. Videl narrowed her eyes at him. She did have to admit that he was pretty good-looking, but he looked weak, and she would never associate herself with weak guys.

"Now go take a seat, Son." The teacher ordered him.

"Hey cutie, over here!" She heard Erasa say. She looked over in embarrassment to find that her best friend was actually standing up and waving for the new boy to come sit next to them.

He smiled nervously and walked over and sat down in the seat next to Erasa who extended her hand to him, "Hi, I'm Erasa! And this is Sharpener and Videl!" She said, motioning her other hand over to her two best friends. Videl saw that the boy paled as soon as he saw her. She sure did know how to make a bad first impression.

Sharpener rolled his eyes, "Nice to meet you nerd-boy," he said, leaning back in his seat.

"Lay off it!" Videl glared at him. Although she didn't particularly like the new kid, she still felt a little bit sorry for him.

"You'll never guess who Videl's dad is!" Erasa said to Gohan, practically bouncing in her seat.

"Who?" Gohan asked, raising his eyebrows.

"It's Hercule! The world champ!" She said, waiting to see Gohan's reaction, which was very different from what she expected.

Gohan froze. This girl was Hercule's daughter?! The girl he was supposed to marry?! She was totally different from what he imagined. He had always imagined a younger, female version of Hercule, complete with an afro and everything. But this girl looked nothing like her father, she was actually quite beautiful. He blushed at the thought.

Upon seeing him blush, Erasa smirked, "Don't get too ahead of yourself buster, she's already taken!"

"Erasa! You're not supposed to tell anyone! Besides, I'd rather die than marry the stupid Delivery Boy!" She yelled, earning the attention of everyone in the class.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class?" The teacher asked, obviously annoyed.

Videl blushed, "No." She muttered before sitting down.

Gohan looked at her. Surprisingly, her words actually stung. He felt a tight feeling in his chest. He was in no way in a hurry to get married to her, but saying that she would rather die seemed a bit extreme.

'She doesn't even know me and she already hates me,' he thought, 'I guess I shouldn't tell her who I really am.'

The rest of the class finished with few interruptions. It was now lunchtime, Gohan's favorite time of day. He grabbed his capsule lunch and walked toward the cafeteria.

"Hey, wanna eat with us?" Erasa asked him, grabbing on to Gohan's arm, causing him to blush.

He shrugged, "S-sure, why not?" He said. He was a little relieved because he didn't even know where the cafeteria was in the first place. But Sharpener and Videl looked less than pleased.

As soon as they sat down at a table, Gohan decapsulized his lunch. His three new friends stared at them with their mouths wide open.

"Uh… you sure got a big appetite, huh?" Erasa said, trying to make light of the situation. "How is it that you stay so thin?"

Gohan shrugged. Actually this was a pretty light lunch for him, he was sure that he would be hungry before school was out, but his mother said that if he took any more food to school then everyone would think he was a freak.

"High metabolism?" He said, although it sounded more like a question, before shoving the food into his mouth. The three of them just stared. They couldn't even bring themselves to eat their own lunches while looking at him.

As Gohan was finished eating, he looked over and saw that none of them had so much as touched their food. "You not going to eat?" He asked.

Videl stared at her food. It looked a lot less appetizing then it had ten minutes ago, but for some reason she was afraid that if she didn't eat it, Gohan would devour it as well. So she forced herself to start eating and saw her friends do the same.

"So Gohan, where do you live?" Erasa asked, trying to make small talk.

"I live in the 439 East District," he answered.

"439 East District?! That's like three hours by plane! How do you get to school on time?" She said, dropping her fork on the table, eyes wide.

Gohan laughed nervously and scratched his head, "Well, I'm just that dedicated to my education," he said.

Videl started at him. He was a walking enigma. The more he said, the more he didn't make sense and the more she wanted to figure him out.

"You must have a nice plane then," Videl said, "Can I see it?" She knew that he was lying about something and she was going to find out what.

Gohan looked at her nervously, "Uh, yeah, I'll show it to you sometime." Videl could see his mouth twitching. She was about to ask him to show her today when the bell rang signaling that they would have to go back to class.

'I'll get him next time,' she thought.

The rest of the day went by rather quickly. It was quite boring for Gohan since he had learned almost everything when he was a child, but he had a lot to think about. As soon as the bell rang, he left as quickly as he could to avoid Videl's questioning. He ran up to the roof and took off towards Capsule Corp.

When he got to Capsule Corp, he could feel Vegeta and Trunks sparring in the Gravity Room but he walked to the lab where he could sense Bulma's ki. She was working on what appeared to be a new spaceship prototype. "Hey Bulma," he greeted, trying to get her attention.

Bulma stopped what she was doing and turned around. "Gohan! What a pleasant surprise! How have you been?" She asked.

"I've been good. I just started going to Orange Star High School today. That's actually why I'm here." Bulma raised her eyes and waited for him to continue. "My new friend asked me how I get to school every day and they assumed that I fly to school. Then this terrifying girl who is always glaring at me asked if she could see my plane. Would you let me borrow one?" he asked.

Bulma smirked at him, "A terrifying girl, huh? Sounds like she has a crush on you!" She said, punching Gohan playfully on the shoulder.

Gohan turned pink and waved his hands, "No, you've got it wrong, Bulma. Actually, she _hates_ me. And to make matters worse, she's Hercule's daughter, the one who mom keeps insisting I get married to!"

Bulma grinned widely, "Just give her time, Gohan. I'm sure she'll warm up to you. You guys already seem like the perfect couple."

Gohan frowned, sometimes Bulma could be just a delusional as his mom.

"Anyways, I do happen to have a plane for you," Bulma said, throwing him a capsule, "And don't worry about giving it back. It's your!"

"Wow Bulma, thanks!" Gohan said, giving her the famous Son grin.

"No problem, anything else I can do for the 'Golden Fighter'?" she asked.

Gohan looked at her, confused. "Golden Fighter?"

"Yeah, that's what they're calling you now," Bulma laughed, "They caught the whole thing with you and the robbers on tape." Gohan's face turned red, "I'm guessing that's another reason why you're here?"

"Yeah," Gohan said, "I was wondering if you could design something that would help me disguise myself."

"No problem. Actually, I figured that you would ask so I already fixed something up this morning after I saw you on the news." She walked over to the table and picked up a watch and handed it to him. "Here, just press this button and you will have a disguise."

"Wow! That's amazing, Bulma!" Gohan said, excitedly. "I can't wait to try it out tomorrow. If you designed it then I bet it's awesome!"

Bulma smiled, "No problem, kiddo. Now I've gotta get back to work. Tell your mother I said 'hello'."

"Will do," Gohan said, waving goodbye.

"And good luck with your new girlfriend," he could hear Bulma snicker as he was leaving the room.

"She's not my girlfriend!" He said, turning red again.

"Yeah, that's right, she's your fiancé!" Bulma couldn't suppress her laughter.

Gohan sighed and walked out of the room. As soon as he was outside of Capsule Corp, he took off towards home. He had a lot to think about, but for some reason, everything always came back to Videl.

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I went on vacation to the beach and just got back yesterday. I have the worst sunburn. It's even blistering! It's so painful and for some reason it's taken a lot out of me. Thanks again to everyone who read, favorited, followed and reviewed the story. I hope this chapter will live up to your expectations! I'm kind of concerned that it's a little bit too fast.**


End file.
